A Day in Wonderland is
by Shellyluvstoread
Summary: The Mad Hatter has just finished a new project and decides to test it out...on Scarecrow


**_Another oneshot requested by KnightsDarkAngel1__, one of my best friends on DA_**. **_I hope you like it ^_^_**

Today had been a very boring day indeed.

Jonathan was splayed on the couch with fingertips together, and was supposed to be deep in thought. He was trying to think of the way out of a dilemma on what was wrong with the new mind control device that he had helped Jervis develop. The damn chemical compound wasn't right somehow. And the fact that Catwoman had lately been bugging him to clean up was doing nothing for his concentration. He sighed and pressed his long thin fingers against his eyes in frustration.

In the next room, also called the lab, Jervis was making a breakthrough. And one that he was quite pleased about. He not only had made the card smaller, but could place a kind of time lock on it, so he could control the experience even more.

'Jonathan will be so pleased!' he thought to himself. 'Although…he has been quiet bored, perhaps I ought to spice up his day!' The blonde man grinned evilly as he thought up a great plan. The card needed a test subject anyway, who better than one of its creators? The idea was pure suicide, but he had to try it now that it was in his mind.

"Jonathan!" he snuck behind the door and lay in wait for the door to open.

When it swung open he pounced on his friend, before Jonathon could throw him off however, Jervis had already stuck the control card behind his ear. Jonathan's gangly figure went limp and got dragged to waiting chair in the corner, the Mad Hatter smiling wildly the whole time.

"Right, let's get this tea party started!" Jervis slipped on his hat and closed his eyes.

When opening them, he found himself sitting at the head of a very long table with Jonathan at the end, who was just beginning to stir. Looking over to his left, he found blonde girl of about fourteen or fifteen sitting beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Alice, how do you do." At this answer he grinned and took a sip of tea, patting her hand that was resting on the table.

Jonathan's eyes rolled back…and then widened when he saw the layout in front of him. Teapots, as well as teacups of all sorts of sizes and colors lay stacked upon each other haphazardly. There was one near the top that seemed to be…snoring?

His eyes traveled further up to look upon Jervis and an Alice character sitting at the head of the table. The first thought he had was 'Wow, good job at the design!' then reality kicked back into place.

"Jervis" his teeth clenched together as he put pressure on the bridge of his nose. "What did you do this time?"

"Well it looked like you could use somewhat of a break and I had finished the new project so I thought I could test it out!"

"On me!" Jervis looked at him skeptically, hoping he would do anything right now. He didn't what would happen if one of them got knocked out in this world.

"Oh you're free to go after a cuppa."

Jervis leaned over to a random pot and poured what looked like some chamomile in a large green cup. He set the object down on the table and it immediately scampered off to meet its recipient. Jervis tittered in happiness. This was one of his best experiments to date; he was having such a good time!

"Jervis, this is a really big cup…" Jonathan examined the thing that had run at him with fascination, with its tiny little legs still squirming in midair.

"Well you want to get out don't you?"

"…yes…"

"Then drink it!"

Jonathan was just lifting the cup to his mouth to chug the whole thing as fast as possible, but there was a slight complication.

"Clean cup, clean cup, move down!" he was jerked off of his seat by Jervis and dragged across to the other side of the table.

"How am I supposed to get my quota if you keep changing my cups?"

Jervis grinned mischievously and just poured anther cup for him. This was going to be harder that Jonathan originally thought.

They were caught in an epic staring battle. Jonathan was pretty much just trying to distract the other man from changing cups again. In nervousness, his hand involuntarily twitched and sent a bit of tea over the edge of his cup

Jervis wrinkled his nose at the sight of this; he liked messes about as much as Selina.

"Would you mind mopping that up?" Jonathan just goggled at the question. The Lord of Despair was being asked to clean up tea.

"You know sometimes you can be just as bad as Catwo-"

Jervis's eyes had suddenly gotten wide as soon as he figured out where the sentence was going…but there still was no way of stopping the consequences.

Alice was somewhat ready for the small mouse that rocketed out of the previously snoring teapot. And it made no sense whatsoever that the tiny thing would jerk her about so, but it did anyway, Jervis hollered at Jonathan.

"Get the jam! Get the jam!" he looked around wildly before spotting it somewhere to his left. Snatching it up, he dashed over to where the still struggling mouse was being somewhat sedated.

The poor thing was screaming "Cat? Cat?"at the top of its small but very powerful lungs.

"Quickly, smear some on his nose!" Jonathan did so and the rodent calmed down immediately. This made no sense at all, but it didn't matter...none of this existed anyway.

He stole a glance at the mad hatter who was still a bit out of breath from holding the creature still. He took his chance and swigged down the tea, slamming down the cup in victory as he finished. Wonderland quickly began to fade and soon he found himself in his own body, slumped in a chair. He looked over to see the body of his friend standing rigidly, apparently still in Wonderland.

Revenge came to Jonathan's mind at once and he snuck over to where their mini fridge was pulling out a can of whipped cream and shaking it up, starting towards the body. Revenge was sweet indeed.

**_Oh Jonathan, so evil XD I thin I might do something with the Riddler in it next, do you think that would be good idea? I think it would be a lovely way to start off the 100 challenges I'm doing on DA, some of which will_ _be posted over here__! I hope you didn't hate it that much._**


End file.
